


It's a Scream, Baby

by ivybucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, halloween fluff, i love this so much, reference to the Scream movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivybucky/pseuds/ivybucky
Summary: you’re watching a horror movie, but your next door neighbor thinks you’re in trouble
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	It's a Scream, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> all of my marvel fics can be found at ivybucky on tumblr :)

It was a nice October night. The wind was enough to make wearing jeans bearable outside. You were lucky enough to get an apartment with an overlook of Central Park in your building. The rates were high but honest to god it was worth it. With your windows open, the bustling of the city below you was somewhat lulling in the atmosphere of the night.

A soft breeze swirled into your apartment, gently shifting the lose hairs around the nape of your neck as you sat on your couch. The glow of the TV in front of you and the faint city lights being the only source of light on this night.

It was mid-October, and the only thing on your mind was Halloween. As a favorite holiday of yours since a child, you made it you goal every year to go all out when it came to the spooky month. Various forms of ghosts, bats, and spiders decorated your apartment, with orange and purple string lights lining the walls.

Just as you were finishing your homemade apple cider, a loud cry from the TV echoed through the room. You’d decided to watch Scream, a classic in your long list of movies to watch this month. Drew Barrymore’s character was being dragged across the lawn as the serial killer made his first kill of the film. The breeze on the back of your neck was not the only thing making your hair stand up now.

Screams continued to resonate through your unit and while you’d seen the movie many times before, the jump scares alone had you on edge. As Neve Campbell screams continuously rang through your way for the umpteenth time, a loud pounding on your door made you jump off the couch. Your dog who had been sat against your lap growled slightly at the unexpected disturbance. While a hand on your pounding heart, you took a deep breath to calm down before going over to the front door.

Through the peephole you saw the built body of your next-door neighbor James looking very concerned. He raised his hand and tried the front door knob before pounding on the door once again. You quickly opened the door with a concerned smile and a greeting.

“Hi James,” you smiled. “Is everything okay?”

His furrowed eyebrows quickly smoothed as he saw your face, his rigid stance relaxing. A look of confusion graced his features.

“Y/N? Are you okay? I heard a lot of screaming coming from your apartment,” his gruff voice responded. You face slightly cringed.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” you motioned him to come in and he stepped into your entryway. “I’m watching Scream, but I didn’t know it was that loud. I promise to turn it down.”

“Scream?” he asked, awkwardly standing in your kitchen now. “What’s that?”

You giggled. “You’ve never seen Scream? It’s a classic horror film from the 90’s. I watch it every year around Halloween.” You watched him as he glanced at all your decorations, a slight smile growing on his lips.

“You really go all out for Halloween don’t ya,” his New York accent slipping through a little.

“It’s fun to be spooky for a bit,” you laughed. “Do you want some apple cider? I made it myself.”

“Sure, doll,” he answered, blushing a little it at his nickname. “I’m sorry, it just slipped out.”

You giggle again. “It’s okay, James,” you reassured, handing him your favorite mug filled with hot cider. You smirked a little bit. “Besides, I like it.”

He smiled widely and looked down at his mug. “This smells delicious, thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do after scaring you half to death,” you chuckled. “Thanks for coming to save me though.”

James blushed, smiling. “It’d be a damn shame if someone like you got killed.”

You smiled at him and looked shyly down into your mug. You cleared your throat, moving to sit on the couch facing him. “I don’t know if you’re doing anything tonight, uh,” you fidgeted under your ghost blanket. “But if you want to you can stay and watch the rest of the movie with me. It could be fun to catch you up on all the classic Halloween movies.”

James made eye contact with you, a big grin on his face. “Sure doll, but you gotta promise me you’ll call me Bucky.”

You smirked, and patted the seat next to you, prompting him to plop down on the couch next to you. You shared some of your popcorn with him before passing him some of your blanket and propping your sock-covered legs on your coffee-table. He chuckled warmly before settling into the couch.

Throughout the rest of the movie, James- no, Bucky and you watched the film in content, slowly moving closer and closer to each other, occasionally making passing conversation and jokes at some of the bad acting. At some point, your thighs were pressed up against each other, you nearly tucked into his chest. He instinctually moved his arm around the top of you back resting on back of the couch.

Realizing his actions, he froze. He started to apologize pulling his arm away, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

Before he could finish you grabbed his hand and pulled his arm back around you. “I really don’t mind Bucky,” you nearly whispered. He blushed and smiled, relaxing once again into his seat.

Casual, friendly, flirty conversation continued for a while before the two of you fell into a comfortable silence. After a while, the movie was finished, the popcorn devoured, and the ciders gone. Bucky started to move from the couch, when he noticed a weight resisting his movement. He glanced down at your face to find you had fallen asleep, body pressed to him wrapped up in the ghost printed blanket you both shared. Bucky smiled softly, taking in the warm feeling of our body against his. Deciding it better not to wake you, he relaxed back into your touch, bringing your body somehow closer to him. You let out a relaxed sigh into his chest as he shifted into a position he could fall asleep in as well.

As he began to drift to sleep under the faint orange and purple glow of the lights, he softly gave your forehead a kiss and thought that this was something he could easily get used to.


End file.
